Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-a-4)-4(-7-4a)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-a-4}{)} - 4(-7-4a) $ $ {a+4} - 4(-7-4a) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ a+4 {-4(}\gray{-7-4a}{)} $ $ a+4 + {28+16a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {a + 16a} + {4 + 28}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {17a} + {4 + 28}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17a} + {32}$ The simplified expression is $17a+32$